


but please don't bite

by angrylizardjacket (ephemeralstar)



Series: Romance Is Boring 'verse [4]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018)
Genre: Chapter 1 Isn't Porn It's Just A Bit NSFW, F/M, Halloween, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeralstar/pseuds/angrylizardjacket
Summary: What happens on Halloween stays on Halloween; or, Ash’s costume catches the eye of more than just Roger, and after weeks of hearing certain noises through the walls, Brian feels like a terrible friend for idly lusting after his flatmate’s girlfriend. Or; friends shag friends and it’s not a big deal.





	1. thin walls lament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW BUT NO SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER; drinking, discussions of nudity and of sex, but no actual sex. I think I need to make the smut it’s own fic if I write it, because this is already a lot. If you want a follow up PWP chapter lemme know. This is essentially the entire lead up to get the three of them to the point where they’re all comfortable sleeping together, and I wouldn’t have felt right not including this. Anyways; halloween shenanigans and threesome propositions.

Ash is, for lack of a better word,  _sharp_. There’s a bites to her words and her smile is dangerous and something about her is a little bit vicious, a little bit of an edge to her. At least compared to most of the girls Brian is used to hanging around the band. He’s seen the scratch marks she’s left on Roger, who, at least judging by the noise coming through the -  _goddamn thin_ \- walls and the hickies she can’t be bothered hiding, he gives as good as he gets, not that Brian tries to think about that. At least not a lot. Okay, at least not a lot while  _sober_.

But he’d be lying if he said it didn’t intrigue him.

Or maybe he’s just fucking sick of hearing them through the walls when he’s trying to sleep, keeping him awake and feeling lonely and hard despite himself. It’s not that he doesn’t get his fair share of girls, it’s not that he’s  _jealous_ even, despite Roger’s constant outpacing of him, it’s just that he’s always sort of… played it safe. Sharp is  _intriguing_ at times. And from what he’s  _heard_ , it’s fun.

It’s easy to put out of his mind most of the time, like now for instance, it’s Halloween after all, he’s got bigger things to worry about. Like a costume.

“And what are you supposed to be?” Freddie doesn’t even stop once the door is opened, just swans past into the shared apartment, making a beeline for the fridge.

“Well I’m James Bond, aren’t I?” Brian frowned, shutting the door and fiddling self-consciously with his buttons. Freddie’s already cracked one of the beers from the fridge as he leans against the counter, appraising Brian and his suit for a long moment.

“You’re no Sean Connery,” Freddie finally concedes, before taking a swig, “though I could see George Lazenby I suppose.” Brian just rolls his eyes and throws himself onto the sofa, waiting for Roger to finish getting ready and John to show up before they all head to the party together. 

Freddie, for his part, is wearing a ratty fur coat that looks like it’s being held together by hope and lint, and calling himself a werewolf, while John shows up with what looks to be a bolt on either side of his neck, his hair slicked back in a way that’s very different from Brian’s, claiming to be Frankenstein’s monster. Roger’s got a plastic knife on a headband, and some fake bloodstained clothes, and he flips off the others as they boo him for his lack of effort. Freddie throws an empty beer can at him. Brian tuts, and tells him that Ash will be disappointed. Roger throws Freddie’s empty beer can at him in response.

The party’s being held by one of Freddie’s friends from university, and Brian is thankful it’s Halloween, because despite the party being held in a flat, they couldn’t get away with music this loud on a regular Tuesday night. The flat turns out to be an entire floor of a dorm, and the party turns out to be a rather rowdy round of predrinks before they all head to the pub to get properly shitfaced, though many seem to be getting close to hammered already, despite it being only eight.

Freddie’s disappeared into the crowd about two minutes after they get in the door. It’s like some shitty, new-age masquerade, between makeup and hair and costumes and masks, absolutely no-one is recognisable, that is, if there was anyone to recognise; there’s even a  _very tall ghost_ that Brian deduces is actually one person on someone else’s shoulders beneath a sheet. That seems unsafe.

John makes his way to the kitchen without too much preamble, and Brian follows him with a six pack of beers in hand, though Roger starts searching through the crowd to see if Ash has turned up yet. It’s been a while since Brian had been to a uni bar night, and he’d forgotten how  _overwhelming_  they could be. 

John manages to strike up a conversation with a young woman dressed like Wonder Woman who’s sitting on the counter, and Brian spots Freddie in the middle of an animated discussion at the side of the room, but that’s about the same time as the two-person ghost, or at least the top of the two-person ghost, runs smack bang into one of the overhead lights, and even over the music Brian can hear the all too familiar ‘ _ow, fuck!’._

The bottom of the ghost pulls off the sheet, and there, sitting on her former RA’s shoulders, is Ash, one hand on his head for stability, the other holding a can of beer to her sore forehead. And okay, Brian wishes his first thought was of her safety, to ask if she’s okay, but his words sort of die in his throat because she’s dressed like a gogo dancer and the sight of her in tiny, bright red shorts and a silver, frilled tank top might have broken something in his brain.

Being taller than the rest of the crowd has it’s advantages, however, as the moment she’s back down on the ground, she’s already being greeted by both Roger and Freddie who managed to spot her. Brian gets another drink. His rented suit feels ill-fitting, both because it is, and because he’s far too sober for this crowd.

Brian never seen Ash drunk, he realises when she’s stumbling into the kitchen with Roger behind her absolutely roaring with laughter, and her whole face lights up as she finally spots Brian and John.

“My boys!” She sounds absolutely delighted as she throws her arms in the air, crumpled beer can in her hand. The beer can is thrown into the sink, which John moves to the recycling after she’s done hugging him. She takes a moment before she hugs Brian, exaggerated frown on her face as she smooths out his lapels, before looking up at him.

“You clean up alright,” she says, finally smiling, and he raises an eyebrow at her, his words.

“What glowing praise; you know I straightened my hair for this.” He huffed, to which Ash rolled her eyes, flipping her own hair over her shoulder.

“So did I,” after a beat, her hand came up to pluck at the shoulder of his jacket, “rented?” He nods once and her expression sours. “You put more effort in than that muppet at least.” She grumbles, jabbing her thumb over her shoulder at Roger who was eyeing off the bowl of chips with a surprising intensity, before he gives an indignant ‘ _hey’._

Ash’s gogo boots give her a little height when they hug, but he still bends enough so she can wrap her arms around his neck. Drunk, affectionate, and enthusiastic, she presses her cheek to his, leans into the hug, before she leans back and gives him a shove so she can get to the refrigerator. 

“All I’m saying,” the way she starts the sentence makes Brian think it’s a conversation that she was picking up in the middle of, and she emerges from the fridge with two drinks in hand, moving back to stand at the counter by Roger, “is that you could have come to me, I could have  _made_ something for you.” 

“And you would have complained the whole time,” Roger counters, opening his drink and wrapping an arm around Ash. 

“Of definitely,” Ash agrees, leaning against him, her cheek resting on his shoulder, “but anything’s better than whatever this is.” With a grin, she pinches at the shirt by his hip. When Roger goes to lean his head against hers, the plastic knife on the headband pokes Ash, and her yelp overshadows his rebuttal. Without hesitating she yanks the headband from his head, stepping up in front of him. “See, this whole design is fucking atrocious-”

“Without the knife” Roger just seems amused, his hands on her ass as he pulls her to stand close, between his legs as he leans against the counter, “I’m just some dickhead in a bloody shirt.”

“Yeah, I  _said_ the  _whole_ design- _”_ But Ash’s voice dies in her throat at she catches the way Roger’s smiling at her, equal parts amused and endeared; she actually sounds bashful where she’s suddenly fiddling with the headband, looking at it rather than at Roger’s smile, “stop it, I’m trying to make a point.” She muttered, blush creeping up her cheeks.

“Stop what? I’m listening; atrocious design, I’m dating a seamstress, etcetera, etcetera,” he only grins wider when she looks up at him like she doesn’t know whether or not to roll her eyes. He pulls her closer, if it were even possible, his forehead resting against hers, still smiling at her like he knows  _exactly_ what he’s doing, and how it makes her heart beat just a little faster, “what point were you making again, love?”

With a grin, Ash leans back, gently putting the headband back, before she wraps her arms around Roger’s neck. Which is about the time Brian decides he needs to leave the kitchen; he gets enough of this at home, he doesn’t need to deal with it on Halloween. He strongly considers grabbing Deaky before he makes a break for it; there’s barely space between Ash and Roger, and proximity like that, especially with alcohol involved, always lead to far more PDA than anyone should rightly have to witness, but Deaky’s already by the record player and bopping along.

It gets easier to go through predrinks and not think about Ash’s thighs in those shorts, which shouldn’t rightly be called shorts, when he finds Freddie, who goes around introducing him to everyone he knows at the party. Ash’s old RA recognises him, makes conversation easily, and the two bond over both going for their Masters degrees. But then the music is off and it’s already almost eleven and everyone’s making their way to the pub, and Brian’s halfway down the street when he hears ‘ _I can’t walk faster I’ve got little legs and I’m in heels!’_

 _“_ Barely,” Freddie scoffs in return.

“They’re taller than yours!” Ash snipes back, though there’s laughter in her voice, and maybe it’s because he’s already seen her on someone’s shoulders earlier in the night, the seed of the idea being planted in his mind, but Brian hears himself offering to carry her.

“You never offer to carry  _me_ anywhere,” Roger sulks as Ash gleefully climbs onto Brian’s shoulders from a park bench, her thighs smooth against his cheeks when she settles into place. 

“Ask me again when you shave your legs,” Brian says loftily, and Ash actually giggles at that, her hands resting gently on his head, his aggressively slicked-back hair, for stability. Conversation continues as normal, but it’s getting really fucking difficult to not think about how smooth and soft her thighs are, how she still smells faintly like some sort of fruity perfume. At one point she scrapes her nails across his scalp, through his straightened hair in a way that no-one’s really been able to in a long time, and he actually has to swallow and involuntary groan. She seems absolutely oblivious from her perch.

The pub is practically bursting at the seams with people, and within five minutes Brian’s found himself alone. Or well, not  _alone_ , there’s been quite a few girls who seem rather enamoured with him and his suit, girls who want to buy him drinks or take him home. There’s a girl with dark hair and dark eyes in a particularly striking cat costume, but there’s just something about her that doesn’t feel right. Or maybe it’s him, maybe it’s the night, maybe he’s tired of  _safe_  girls, and of the sound of his best mate getting off with the bartender down the hall. 

Sometimes, like right now, sitting on a sofa in the corner of the pub, he considers being with someone like Ash, a departure from what he liked to consider ‘ _his type’._ Usually he’s fine, he and Ash have been friends for years at this point, she’s been with Roger - okay they won’t say  _exactly_ for how long - longer than either of them are willing to admit, which means he always tries to keep his wandering eyes away from her, and yeah okay he’s considered her in the abstract at times - sometimes  _personal_ times, when the the flat went quiet and all he had was the echoes of her moans ringing in his ears, which makes him feel both gross, and like a bad friend - but he’s never  _seriously_ considered her. 

Halloween’s got him feeling all sorts of ways, none of them good for him.

Besides, she’s too mean for him, too mean by half. Perfect for Roger though.

However, speak of the devil; before he registers what’s happening, there’s a flurry of movement, of shiny fringe and red, leather shorts, of giggling, and Ash bursts from the crowd and falls back onto the sofa, over the arm and into Brian’s lap. It’s as if she barely registers him as Roger follows where he’s holding her hand, and he sits on the little sofa, pulling Ash into a kiss, but she’s still  _in Brian’s lap_. He might be panicking, just a little, caught in red handed in his indecent thoughts.

“Guys _,_ ” they don’t seem to be paying him attention, so he gives Ash a gentle, awkward shove, “ _guys.”_ He tries more insistently.

“Sorry,” Ash is giggling, leaning back to give Brian an apologetic look, and his chin an affectionate scratch. He notes there’s already a hickey blooming on her collar as she climbs from him to sit herself in Roger’s lap, to straddle him and go back to kissing him. Brian’s still feeling too close for comfort on this two-person sofa.

“Should I crash at Freddie’s tonight?” He asks loudly, and Ash trails kisses down Roger’s throat as he answers.

“I mean if you wanna hear him and Mary go at it, be my guest.” Roger snickered, before he lifted Ash’s chin with his finger, grinning at where she was stifling a laugh of her own, tipsy enough to be amused at the whole situation. 

“ _Great_ ,” Brian rolled his eyes, muttering low enough that he thought they wouldn’t hear, “hear Freddie and Mary or you guys.”

“Or you could stop sulking and join us,” Ash offers, leaning back to look Brian in the eyes where she may have just broken his brain from a second time that night. After a very long moment has passed, Roger, who hand been waiting patiently, squeezes her ass, the nails of his other hand digging impatiently into her thighs.  _Sharp_. 

Brian looks to Roger now, who would look almost bored if not for his smirk; he’s so  _carefully casual_.

“What?” Brian directs the question to Roger now, and the smirk widens, just a little. His thumb rubs gently over the little half-moon nail indents he’s left on Ash’s thigh that’ll fade in a few minutes.

“Anything to stop you being all passive aggressive about your blue balls around the flat,” he snorts, and Ash grins as Brian feels himself turn scarlet, “you know you can only make tea angrily first thing in the morning so many times before I realise something’s actually wrong.”

“Nothing’s  _wrong_!” He tries to protest, “and I don’t need a pity shag, and I  _really_ don’t need a pity  _anything_ from _you_ , Roger.” He scoffs, and Roger just shrugs, leaning back against the sofa, his gaze sliding to Ash, but he’s still smiling. Ash looks half amused, but there’s something in her gaze, with her pupils blown wide and dark, that has Brian’s breath catch in her throat.

“Christ, you think I’m the kind of person who pity-fucks?” She rolls her eyes, and both Roger and Brian manage to show some restraint; Roger about her colourful first year in London, and Brian about Roger, but the moment passes. “Anyways, don’t mind him, he’s a dickhead,” she swatted dismissively at Roger as he pinched her ass in protest, “but it’s not a pity shag, though he’s right about the tea thing.” She laughs a little at that, “either way, the offer’s-” and her lips twist into a sharp, dangerous smile that has Brian’s heart rate pick up in his chest, “the offer’s there, at least for tonight,” a beat passes before her grin turns to something amused, “you know, if you wanna be on the other side of those thin-ass walls.” 

“Maybe you’re just loud,” Brian says before he fully registers what he’s saying, though it  _delights_ Ash and Roger. “Well if,” he hesitates for a moment, and the other two occupants of the couch wait, and Ash tries her best not to look to eager, worried that she’s going to scare him off, “if we’re going to do this we’re not doing it here; Freddie would have a field day.” Ash, as if suddenly remembering the presence of everyone else in the bar, nods quickly, a blush rising on her cheeks.

“I would like to still be able to look John in the eye,” Roger agreed. Ash is the first to stand, to offer her hand to both boys with a pleased and knowing little smile that is far cuter than it has any right to be given the situation. They tell the other’s they’re leaving-

“Together?” Freddie smirks, raising an eyebrow at Brian before he looks back at Ash and Roger, “kinky.” He smirks, and Ash pointedly rolled her eyes at him.

“Don’t be gross, Freds.” She admonished before kissing him on the cheek and giving John a hug. He may have been joking, but there’s still a paranoia, a nervousness that permeates half of the walk back to their flat. Roger’s got his arm around Ash and they’re bantering easily in the night air, Roger bringing up other costumes he saw during the night and Ash rating them as either better or worse than his terrible murder-victim costume. Brian is quiet, has a smoke and looks up at the stars while they walk. However, as they get closer to the flat, as Ash takes his hand to give a reassuring squeeze, he can feel the paranoia melting away, and he lets him self actually feel a little excitement. 

It’s weird, of course it’s weird, the moment they step back into the flat there’s a hesitation, a bit of confusion, a ‘ _okay, we’re here, now what?’_ and Ash steps through into the living room.

“Anyone want a drink?” She calls, and the tension breaks as both Roger and Brian agree, following quickly after her. Roger flops onto the sofa to wait for her to come back, but Brian, still a little hesitant, follows her into the kitchen. She’s pulling out beers from the back of the fridge when he finds her, bent over to get at the emergency stash, which was the only thing usually left after a night out. 

He takes a good, long moment to admire the visual before he hears a loud cough, and looking beyond just her ass in those shorts, he sees Ash peering back at him from the fridge, grinning. After a moment, she straightens up and turns back to where he’s fumbling for an excuse; he doesn’t need one, not tonight. She offers him his drink.

“Can I-?” He takes the drink and only pauses for a beat, stepping into her space and putting the can on the counter beside the fridge before he’s cupping her face in his hands. In that moment, he searches her eyes for any hesitation, and sense that something was off or wrong, but instead, she’s smiling.

“Of course, love,” and she raises herself on her toes, wrapping her arms around his neck as he leans in, slow and deliberate, before his lips are on hers. She kisses softer than expected, not that he really knows what he was expecting, not that he’s ever really thought of her in this sort of way before; she’s not blind, obviously, but he’s always tried to keep some modicum of professionalism between them. But that’s a problem for  _tomorrow_ Brian to mend. 

“Hey-” Brian moves back a little, and Ash takes the moment to hop up onto the counter, and Brian’s hands come to rest on her thighs like he’s seen Roger do so many times before, “don’t call me ‘ _love_ ’, it’s just- it’s a bit weird.” Ash looks like she wants to make a joke, an amused glint in her eyes, but instead she snaps her mouth shut, nodding, before pulling him to stand close between her legs.

“Noted; can do.” She goes to kiss him again, but Brian can’t help but ask the question that’s been plaguing him since the offer first arose.

“Is this something you two talked about?” He asked, and Ash’s expression became a little wry as she leaned back, her arms moving from around his neck to propping her up as she leaned back, giving him an evaluative stare.

“Of course the possibility came up.”

“Me specifically?” He asks, and Ash seems a little confused, a little fond, as if wondering why he was asking  _now_ of all times. After a moment, he hears the soft thump of her heels gentle against the cupboards as she swings her legs.

“Well I called Twiggy but she wasn’t available,” Brian’s eyebrows shoot up at that, and there’s a strange moment that passes as Ash watches him consider the joke and it’s implications, before he decides to let it go, brow furrowing as he returns to his initial dilemma.

“Yeah but-”

“I think I know where this is going;” she cuts him off with a soft smile, sitting just a little straighter, “Freddie is a brother to me and John -  _how do I put this delicately -”_ she does actually pause, considering her words and dropping his gaze as her expression edges on self deprecating, though she can’t actually bring herself to voice her thoughts.

“Should know better?” Brian fills in for her, and Ash tips her head from side to side as she turns thoughtful for a moment.

“Not in such blunt terms but yes, essentially.” Finally she looks back at him, green eyes wide and dark, her lipstick having been rubbed off much earlier in the night, with mascara still clinging to her eyelashes. 

“How are you doing with all of this?” She’s so gentle when she asks, taking a completely different tone than just a moment before. There’s no hesitation here, just sincerity and care; they’re friends after all, and Brian knows if he wanted everything to stop here, if he wanted to step away and leave Roger and Ash to their own devices, he could without question. 

“Doing great, actually,” he assured, and Ash visibly relaxed, leaning off her hands so they could join his on her thighs. She echoes his words back at him, confirming, just a little bit teasing, and Brian feels the tension leave him as he just laughs and leans in to kiss her, but she grins.

“And I could tell you liked my outfit,” and she closed the gap between them before he can answer, though the way his hands slide to her ass is enough of a confirmation for her.

It starts soft, her lips gentle against his, but then Brian deepens the kiss, his tongue gliding and insistent against her lips as he pulls her closer to him, and her fingers fumble with the chunky, plastic buttons of his jacket. There’s a deliberation that comes with every move Brian makes, an uncertainty, like he’s still trying to keep that professionalism between them for even a few more moments. The moment the jacket’s unbuttoned, Ash’s hands move across his chest, to his shoulders and sliding the jacket down his arms. It takes only a second to shrug out of the jacket and for Brian to have his hands on her hips, holding firm, and her arms now around his neck.

“Glad to see you’re warming up to the idea,” Roger sounds amused from the door, and Ash has to take a moment to lean back and laugh, and even Brian’s grinning, a little flushed.

“He was wondering why  _him_.” Ash filled in with a grin, leaning around Brian to pass Roger his beer. 

“DId you tell him it’s because I’ve already seen him naked?” Roger asks it like it’s answer enough, and Brian stepped back, turning red at his words, spluttering protests as Ash just laughed harder. “You keep leaving your towel in your room when you shower! It happened enough times that I-”

“Yeah, alright,” An embarrassed flush rising on his cheeks, watching as Roger takes his place, stepping into Ash’s space. 

“Come on, let’s move this somewhere less  _kitchen_ ,” he suggested, and Ash grinned, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before he wrapped an arm around her to help pull her off the counter and onto her feet, his other hand still holding his drink.

They drink on the sofa, well Brian and Roger do, Ash claims she’s had enough and settles for taking off her boots and putting her feet up. It does a world of good, putting them all at ease that is; they talk about Halloween and about Roger’s awful costume, and Brian careful does not say that he hasn’t been able to stop thinking of those  _fucking red shorts_ Ash is still wearing, but he’s got his hand on her thigh,  _high_ on her thigh, as they’re laughing and talking and it feels…  _good_. 

And when the drinks are finished and the conversation dies down and Brian moves his hand higher, brushing against her through the leather of her shorts, Ash lets out a pleased sigh, shifting her hips before she makes a face.

“I  _will_ need some help out of these pants,” she admits. There’s a beat, both Brian and Roger frown at her questioningly, “like yes in the usual ‘ _undress me’_ way, but also,” and she laughs a little self consciously, “they’re really hard to get into and watching me struggle alone to get them off isn’t exactly the hottest thing in the world, I’d imagine.”

“Here?” Roger asks. “We can’t exactly fit three people on the couch, who’s bedroom do we go to?” And with that one question, Brian felt himself filled with hesitation again.

“We can’t even fit two people on here.” Ash is thoughtful as she takes a moment to consider.

“We can, but it gave you a back ache last time.” Roger reminds her, and Ash snorts at the memory, getting to her feet.

“Guys, gross, I sit here, use some discretion would you?” Brian sighed.

“Alright, you’re not allowed to call any of our sex stuff gross tonight,” Roger argued, turning on Brian with raised eyebrows. Ash had already taken off in the direction of Brian’s bedroom.

“I’ll call it gross if I want to because it  _is_ gross; it’s where I  _eat_.” 

“Well I eat in bed sometimes that doesn’t mean-” 

“Roger’s bed is bigger.” Ash calls from the doorframe to his bedroom, interrupting them both. They turn to her, still frowning a little, but as she watches them both, she untucks her singlet from her shorts and pulls it off in one fluid move, tossing the shirt to the side, bra-less and only wearing those damn shorts. “And for the record Brian,” she smirks, gaze flitting to the couch, before she looks back at him. A pause follows, and Ash looks like she’s reconsidering what she was about to say as she turns pink, bursting out with laughter, “no, I can’t say it, I still want to fuck you; if I say it, it’ll just made you mad.”

“Something about eating out?” Roger asks with a cocky grin, and Ash nods, hiding her laughter behind her hand.

“You two deserve each other, I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Brian sighs, but he’s grinning, blushing a little at the thought, and the sound of both of them laughing is light and bright and it lifts the awkwardness as they make their way to Roger’s room. 

Roger’s the first in there, Brian hanging back just a little, and when he gets there, he catches the end of Roger’s ‘ _\- great, how about you?’_

 _“_ Yeah,  _great_ sounds about right.” She agrees, standing at the edge of the bed so she can pull off his shirt, and Roger peppers kisses to her bare chest now that it’s at the perfect height, and there’s something endearing about the fact that she’s still not taller than Brian like that.

“Oi, voyeur, pervert, whatever you wanna call yourself,” there’s no malice in her words as she looks over to Brian, grinning sharply as she cards a hand through Roger’s hair where he’s got one of her nipples in his mouth, “either that damn rented suit goes, or you do.” She beckons him over, and Brian can’t help but roll his eyes with a smile.

“You’re consistent, you know that? You’re very consistent.” And he’s fumbling with the buttons of the shirt as he crosses to the bed in quick strides, far more confident this time when he kisses her. It’s easier, she’s almost his height, and she’s grinning against him, working to untie his bowtie before it comes loose. The next moment she gasping, hands fisting in the fabric of his now unbuttoned shirt. 

“Hey, hey, hey,” she breathes, grinning and a little flustered as Roger presses a kiss to the bite mark he’d left on her boob, “hey-  _oi-”_ firmer this time, she moves back, gently shoving them away, stepping back to look between them, “I feel under-dressed,” she laughs, though there’s a surprising note of honesty in her words, and even in the relative darkness, Brian can see the tense set of her shoulders, can hear the bed creaking, giving away the way her weight is shifting from one foot to the other.

“Are you- Ash are  _you_ alright with this?” He asks, voice gentle as Roger reaches out to rest a reassuring hand on her hip. Ash just laughs, loud and dismissive and completely fake.

“Of course, have you  _met_ me?” She doesn’t even seem convinced, and it takes only a beat for her to sigh, crossing her arms over her chest. “I want it to be good for you guys so it’s not weird.”

“It’s going to be weird for like two days anyways,” Roger shrugged, pulling his shirt and tossing it to the side, “sometimes friends shag, it’s not a big deal.” After a beat he added, “but if you don’t want to-”

“No, that’s the thing, I  _really_ want to,” she half laughs at her own enthusiasm, before dropping her gaze, voice getting a little softer, “I’ve just never really done this before, and, well, um-” she pauses for a moment, face turning scarlet, though they don’t notice, as her gaze flicks to Brian for the barest moment, “ _how do I put this_? Like,  _physically_ … I’m little.” It’s Brian’s turn to blush and Roger chokes on a laugh. Ash is quick to backpedal, giggling a little herself at the implications, “I mean, everything’s going to-  _god this getting worse by the minute_ \- I meant in terms of height,  _asshole_!” She snorts, shoving Roger’s shoulder where he’s smirking at her.

“I mean, it’s never really been a problem for anyone else,” Brian pipes up finally after clearing his throat, and Ash lets out a tentative smile, “and it’s easier with a bed, too, so… there’s that.”

“There  _is_ that,” Ash agreed with a mischievous and renewed energy. There’s another flurry of movement, of her bouncing off the bed, pressing a quick kiss to Roger’s lips, she assures that she’ll be with him in a moment, and he smacks her on the ass before flopping himself onto the bed, already unzipping his pants with a lazy confidence.

Ash steps into Brian’s space; “you’re still overdressed.” But her hand is still when it comes to rest, palm flat, on his stomach just below his navel, her other hand hovering at the waistband of his pants by his hip. “We good?” She asks gently; her nails scrape against his belly and shiver runs down his spine.

“ _Great_.”


	2. i cannot stand the way you tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens on Halloween stays on Halloween; or, Ash and Roger and Brian sleep together, and Roger teaches Brian how to make Ash moan like he’s been hearing through the walls for weeks. And then some. Or; friends shag friends and it’s not a big deal. THE SMUT CHAPTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PWP Longest smut piece I’ve ever written. Long awaited, absolutely filthy. Oral (male and female receiving), explicit sex, slight begging & ash maybe being a bit of a masochist, hair pulling, snarky dumbasses, Please let me know what you think, I’m sorry it took so long. im really not confident in this as a smut piece whoops :l

Ash isn’t nervous. She’s not. Okay, well maybe sitting stark naked on the edge of Roger’s bed after struggling with her pants and the help of her boyfriend and his best friend was a new experience. Not an unpleasant one, just new;  _different_. 

It had been  _extensively_ discussed, potential spouts of jealousy preemptively dealt with, the main goal being  _fun_ above all else. And to not scare Brian off, which is a fair concern. 

Here and now, in Roger’s room, lit only by the surprisingly bright glow of the moon as it’s light pours through the window, Brian hesitates before he touches her, not in a way that’s like he doesn’t want to, he’s more than eager, it’s a little endearing, but like he can’t quite believe this is happening. At the very least Ash doesn’t feel under-dressed, with both men down to their underwear, and so it’s instinctual; she takes the initiative.

No words pass as she gets up onto her knees on the edge of the bed, grinning wickedly as she beckons him closer. There’s no hesitation when she rests one hand on his hip, the other gently palming at his already hard cock through his briefs. He is  _generously_ proportioned, though Ash would be lying if she said she was surprised, or that she wasn’t a little excited at the prospect.

It starts feather-light, grinning and focused on teasing him before she’s even gotten his cock out, grazing her nails up his shaft through the thin fabric, before pressing a rough kiss to the outline of the head. Pulling back, she hooks her fingers into the waistband of his underwear and pulls it down slowly, deliberate but almost  _agonisingly_ gentle. With his cock free, she wraps her fingers around his shaft in a loose grip, leaning in to press a kiss to the tip, taking a moment to grin up at him, catch his reaction as she licks from the back of his dick to the head. Her amusement, though it’s not condescending as much as it is pleased, only seems to grow as she licks the precum from the tip-

“Don’t tease the poor man,” Roger snorted, and Ash’s face reflexively scrunched up as she leaned back and flipped him the bird.

“If you don’t like my methods, shut up, take over, or go fuck yourself,” she warned, before smiling sweetly at his fond eye roll. The tone shift was so jarring Brian had to take a moment to wrap his head around it, and by that time Ash had her lips around his cock.

“I’d rather not, on all three accounts; though I’m sure you could help me out with that last one,” Roger grinned, though Ash couldn’t really respond beyond flipping him off with her free hand, as she was trying to fit as much of Brian’s cock into her mouth as possible with each bob of her head, her other hand gently playing with his balls. Brian swallowed a moan, head tipping back as he threads his fingers gently through Ash’s hair.

The bed shifts as Roger moves to join Ash and Brian by the side of the bed, a mischievous smirk on his lips that the other two don’t see before he gently rests his hand on Ash’s ankle, alerting her to his presence. She doesn’t seem particularly phased by it as she goes back to teasing Brian, pressing a soft kiss to the dip of his hip bone, and up the length of his cock as she slowly jerks him off. Roger’s hand moves up her calf, squeezing gently every so often as it slides up the back of her thigh, to squeeze at her ass. Ash wiggles a little, lets out a hum of approval that has Brian choking back his own pleased groan, but Roger’s barely started. 

With Ash teasing Brian, Roger takes it upon himself to tease her as keeps his other hand moving on his own cock, almost lazy as he keeps himself hard and entertained. His touch is light as he runs his fingers along the lips of her pussy; she shifts automatically at the touch, legs spreading just a little, hips moving to try and find more friction, to no avail, though she doesn’t seem too disappointed by it, still fairly focused on Brian. When she takes Brian’s cock in her mouth again, Roger dips a finger into her pussy, and after a beat, a moment of evaluation, he adds a second finger where she’s already slick and wet enough for it. 

She makes a noise, a whimper of appreciation as Roger finds a rhythm, curling his fingers inside of her. The time for teasing is up, it seems, because she’s focused now, a hand on Brian’s hip, pulling him closer, alternating between sucking him off, and swirling her tongue around the head of his cock. Where he was hesitant earlier, it seems like his body moves before he can even think, hand all but fisting in Ash’s hair as his own head tips back. There’s whines that catch in his throat, and he knows he’s already close.

Brian’s nails dig into her scalp where he’s all but fucking her face, and she’s got a hand braced on his thigh, whimpering and moaning around his cock as Roger’s fingers curl inside of her as his thumb rubs at her clit. Words are spilling from his lips, half coherent warnings when he’s about to come, and it’s all Ash can do to nod, to take as much of his cock in her mouth as he comes, though Roger’s still finger fucking her, the rhythmic rolling of her hips having turned to squirming as she gets  _close_ but not close  _enough_. She goes still, however, as Brian does, trying to swallow his cum as he holds her head in place, but she taps on his thigh, a clear signal that she needed some air. He steps back quickly, apologising automatically, but Ash is letting out a breathless laugh, chest heaving as she catches her breath for a moment, grinning as she wipes at the corners of her mouth.

“No- no need to apologise,” she assures, a wicked smile on her face. He responds with his own blissed-out smile as he looks down at her, pupils blow wide and stark naked in front of him, grinning. Selfishly, he thinks this might be the hottest she’s ever looked to him. He gives her a fond, happy grin as he leans in to kiss her, hand moving from the top of her head to cup her jaw. The kiss is shortlived, however, as Ash pulls back with a yelp, scowling at Roger where he’s pinched her thigh.

“You said you wouldn’t be jealous,” she huffed, and Roger, who’s still grinning, looking actually quite nonplussed, shrugged.

“How come he gets special treatment?” It’s all in good humour, and Ash’s frown melts to a smirk. Roger’s moving to sit back, closer to the middle of the bed, and Ash follows on all fours, giving Brian space to sit where his legs were shaking a little.

“Because I suck your dick all the time; you’re so needy,” she laughed, but she’s got a hand on his thigh, nails ghosting over his skin as they move higher, and Roger shivers a little. “You still alright with everything?” Her voice takes on a surprisingly gentle quality, and for the barest moment Roger’s gaze flicks over her shoulder to Brian, laying at the foot of the bed, still trying to catch his breath, and then back to his girlfriend, who’s expression was surprisingly and sincerely concerned. 

He nods once, definitive.

“Then can I make one request?” Ash’s voice has gone dangerously soft, and when Brian looks over at them, well first he sees Ash’s bum, as if she’s damn well presenting herself to him, and already he feels his cock beginning to stir for round two, and then he sees where Ash has one hand on Roger’s thigh, and the other digging her nails gently into the skin just above the V-line of his hips. Roger licks his lips, expression expectant. “You finish what you damn well started.” 

Brian can’t help himself, he reaches out and gives Ash’s ass a firm squeeze, and she throws a sharp, mischievous grin over her shoulder at him, wiggling her ass a little before turning back to Roger.

“He’s got the right idea,” she goaded, but then she gasps a little, eyelids fluttering closed as Brian traces the curve of her ass with his finger tips before he has a finger running over her slit, teasingly slow, as if fascinated, before he gently starts rubbing at her clit. 

“Maybe I actually like watching you squirm like this, love,” Roger grinned at her, lifting her face so she could look him in the eye. She was  _blushing_ , she was  _actually blushing_. 

“Do you mind if I,” Brian’s sitting up now, one hand squeezing at her ass, the other still teasing her pussy, and Ash is already nodding adamantly, “return the favour?” And he has to laugh a little because she’s trying so desperately keep her composure, but the way her back’s arching and her legs as already widening betrays how needy Roger’s left her.

“This doesn’t let you off the hook,” she tells Roger, but her voice is muffled where she’s pressed her face against his thigh.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” he responds with a surprising fondness. He’s not quite sure how to feels about how turned on he’s getting at the sound of Ash’s frankly pornographic moans as Brian eats her out. There’s a moment where he can feel himself coming to a crossroads; to awkwardly sit at the head of the bed and watch as this all goes down, or be an active participant.

Then Ash bites his thigh, can’t help herself, though it’s gentle, and Roger’s mind is made for him. Roger extracts himself from beneath her, smirking a little at her confusion.

“Come on, love, can you get on your back for me?” He asks, voice perfectly innocent, which was the biggest giveaway that he was up to something in this situation, and though she’s not quite sure what that is, Ash obliges. Brian leans back too, frowning at Roger, blushing a little himself, as if the situation he was in suddenly came back to him.

“Listen,” Roger says, himself a little flustered as he considered what he was about to say. He rests a hand on Ash’s thigh, “don’t make this weird.” He tells Brian firmly; Ash laughs, Brian just raises his eyebrows, “you and I both know Ash can get loud,” this makes Ash quiet down considerably, and it’s Brian’s turn to flush an amusing shade of scarlet, “and I can help you get her there - but we’re never telling anyone this happened, okay?” 

After a moment of consideration in which Roger’s fairly certain Brian’s going to bolt from the room, the guitarist surprisingly grins.

“Well I’m here, aren’t I? I should at least make the most of it.” And with that Brian rests his hand on Ash’s other thigh. When the blonde looks to his girlfriend, she’s actually quiet, biting her lip in nervous excitement. “Don’t worry, we’ll take care of you,” Brian murmurs, and Ash actually squirms at that, cursing and laughing under her breath.

Roger runs his nails gently along Ash’s sides as he instructs Brian, and Ash herself is about ready to say something snappy about how Roger’s being very presumptuous about a lot of things, but then Brian’s curling two fingers inside of her, hitting her g-spot just as he sucks her clit and her back is arching up off the bed. Her words die in her throat in favour of a stuttered moan, and all her thoughts seem to leave her head in a rush. All she knows is that she doesn’t want Brian to stop.

Brian has to keep his free hand firm on her hip to keep her from squirming, but it’s still difficult as her pussy flutters around his fingers as he fucks her, actually being the cause of the noises he’s heard through the walls too many times.

“Dig your nails into her hip, just a little,” Roger advises, voice low in Brian’s ear. Brian’s a little hesitant, but Roger’s been giving great advise regarding Ash so far, so he tentatively pressed his nails into the soft skin of her hip. The way she groans, the way her fingers thread through Brian’s hair, it’s nothing short of encouraging. However, the moment Roger leans over her, his tongue grazing quick and hard across her nipple, taking it gently between his teeth, the stimulation has Ash acting on instinct, and she brings her knee up, almost hitting Brian in the side of the head, and he pulls back to make sure she’s alright.

“ _Don’t stop, don’t stop_ ,” she practically begs the moment his mouth leaves her pussy, and the neediness, the unashamed want, Brian has to swallow hard; he’s never heard her like this and he feels a little bit ashamed at how much he likes it, “ _please please please_.” He only hesitates for a moment longer before he presses a quick kiss to her thigh and his lips find her clit again, tongue teasing as his long fingers curl inside of her.

“Close?” Roger asks, teasing, “already?” 

“You’re a-” Ash cuts herself off with a whimper as Brian drags his nails down her thigh, and Roger can’t help but watch with a little adoration as her eyes finally flutter open again, refocusing on him, “a good teacher,” she breathes, and Roger snickers.

“He should not be the one getting credit for this,” Brian muttered, moving to bite gently at the woman’s thigh. Before she can say anything, he’s got a thumb pressing her clit just as the fingers in her press hard against her g-spot and Roger has to press her shoulder to the mattress to keep her from sitting up so suddenly she would have headbutted him. 

Roger raises his eyebrows at the guitarist while curses and prayers fall from Ash’s lips, and Brian smirks despite the way he’s flushing. After a beat, Brian can’t help but laugh, the whole situation strange and sort of great, and that sets off Roger, laughing loud and bright at the absurdity of it all.

“I  _will_ go fuck  _myself_ if you two are gonna be weird about this,” Ash warned, propping herself up on her elbows, while Brian and Roger were beside themselves with laughter. 

“No, come on love, don’t be like that,” and then Roger’s fingertips are trailing down her stomach, moving lower, brushing gently over the slick lips of her pussy, and already Ash’s frustration was melting away, “he did quite well, didn’t he?” There was a new quality to Roger’s voice, the laughter having left it the moment he’d started speaking, now it was more a purr, and even Brian’s laughter was sobering up.

“A great job, I’d say,” Ash agrees, her gaze flicking to Brian himself, who was sitting back on his knees, watching this play out with interest, the way that even Roger’s featherlight touch had her shifting, as if looking for friction.

“But what was it you’d said about finishing what I’d started?” Roger asked, and Ash piqued an eyebrow, sitting up further. Roger was sitting beside her, one hand playing with her pussy, and Ash rested a hand on his thigh, so close to his achingly hard cock. She tapped on his thigh, tipping her head to the side in silent question. Instead of a verbal answer, Roger pulls her in for a kiss, tugging her on top of him.

Ash sinks down onto his cock with ease, head falling back and mouth falling open, a low, appreciative moan being pull from her the moment he fills her up. Roger’s got his lips on her collar, sucking a very dark, very visible bruise into her skin, and Ash, though half-lidded, lust clouded eyes, locks her gaze on Brian, beckons him over. 

He moves to sit beside her on the bed, as if mesmerised, watching as Ash’s hips rock and she fucks herself on his best friend’s cock. And then she’s threading her fingers through his hair, tugging him in for a messy, sloppy kiss, moaning into his mouth as he moves on autopilot, his hands finding her tits, pinching at her nipples as she whimpers against his lips. 

It’s as if she can sense how hard she’s made him yet again, her hand reaching out to grasp his cock gently, but he takes her hand, a flash of guilt surging through.

“You first, dear,” Brian murmurs in her ear. He moves close, can’t help himself, one of his hands snaking down to toy with her clit, and she whines, hips still moving as she tips her head to the side to rest her head on his shoulder.

“Pull her hair,” Roger advises amid his breath coming out in short, sharp pants.

“ _Roger_!” Ash squawks, faintly embarrassed, blush reaching her chest, Brian notes, but then he’s got a hand in her hair, tugging none too gently as he rubs at her clit, and she actually cries out, presses a hand to mouth as her back arches sharply and she comes undone quickly. 

“Oh god, oh fuck, oh  _god_ ,” she’s gasping, riding out her orgasm, and Brian’s shuffled away, trying to give her a moment, but Roger’s hand are firm on her hips, and he’s grinning at her. He’s moving slow, but he hasn’t stopped. The moment Brian moves away, Ash collapses forwards, her forehead resting on Roger’s chest as she breathes hard, and he murmurs in her ear low enough that the guitarist can’t hear. Despite this, however, Ash is laughing, pleased and warm, and she kisses Roger surprisingly tenderly; Brian feels like he’s intruding. 

“How are your thighs?” Roger asked, voice loud enough to include Brian in the conversation. Ash laughed a little breathlessly.

“Sore, but still very much in working order,” Ash grinned, and Roger’s gaze flicked to Brian, smiling just a little wider before looking back to the ginger.

“Do you need recovery time before round two?” He asks; with a thoughtful hum Ash looks at a pleasantly surprised Brian.

“I might need a glass of water, but I should be pretty good to go,” though she paused with a slight frown, looking back at the blonde, “but I- you- ?”

“Don’t worry, love, I’ve got it covered.” And with that Roger smacks her ass gently, urging her to get a drink. The moment she’s out of the room, Roger’s up, moving about his mostly-abandoned desk, pulling old, thick textbooks from the bottoms of drawers.

“What are you-?” Brian asks, sitting back, no longer ashamed, far too gone into the situation to be self conscious. If it were a different night, Brian would be freaking out being naked in Roger’s bedroom as the man himself is bare-assed and stacking books at the end of his bed, but now he’s just curious about the books.

“She’s got little legs,” Roger said by way of explanation, holding up a biology textbook, before placing it on top of another. Brian is still utterly confused. When Ash walks in, actually bringing a bottle of water which she offers to Brian, watching her boyfriend with mild amusement, she doesn’t ask questions. Tonight’s already been damn weird, she’s just trying to accept it all.

“Are you making a step for me?” Ash snorts, and Roger actually beams, “oh christ, alright,” though when she looks to Brian, who’s turned pink having finally figured it out, she licks her lips, “I mean it’s not the worst idea I’ve ever heard,” Brian’s turned from pink to red.

“That’s not exactly the response I was hoping for,” Roger frowned a little, and Ash laughed, making her way over to the end of the bed. Hopping up onto the ‘ _step’,_ surprisingly she was almost half a foot taller, and Roger knelt before her on the bed, coaxing her into a kiss. 

“Do you need a personal invitation?” Roger asked, turning and raising an eyebrow at Brian as Ash peppered kisses down the drummer’s chest, and Brian hesitated, but got to his feet. Ash was pressing kisses to the V lines of Roger’s stomach when Brian came to rest his hand on her ass.

“Is this alright, are you okay?” He asked, tentative, hesitant, stroking his cock with his other hand. Ash laughed, though the sound was sweet, neither mocking nor sharp.

“Been waiting for this,” voice low and husky, she swayed back, on her heels, her ass pressing against his cock, and Brian swallowed thickly, not wanting to hurt her. 

The height was a good though, as now she was practically at the perfect height for his cock to align with her entrance as she was bent over the edge of the bed. With her lips wrapped around the head of Roger’s cock, Brian pushed himself into her pussy so slowly it was almost painful. It’s as if she could sense he was being tentative, didn’t rush him as he eased into her, staying still, though she was already clenching around him. 

The moment he’d buried himself in her, Ash had to take a moment, moving her mouth from Roger’s dick to quietly swear, to reach back and dig her nails into Brian’s thigh for a moment, before swearing again, louder this time.

“I’ve never seen you make that face,” Roger teased, and before Ash can even reply, Brian’s got his hands on her hips, moving now, pulling out gently and thrusting back into her. She can’t even formulate a response, just braces herself against the bed with one hand, pulling Roger’s hips closer to her with the other; Roger lets the moment, the teasing, go.

“You gonna get us off, love?” Roger asks, threading his finger through her hair, grip firm on her hair as she lowers her mouth onto his cock. Nodding vehemently, she can’t help the moan that escapes her as Brian starts to speed up. 

She’s still so wet from coming earlier, to slide into her was easy, even for Brian, and her whines and whimpers around Roger’s cock spur him on. The moment he digs his nails into her hips, just a little, Brian knows she’s fully invested, enjoying the feeling of having hims deep inside of her, because she rocks back to meet his hips and her hands fist in the sheets where she’s leaning over.

They’re both fucking her now, hard and fast, and Ash is barely keeping herself upright, lost in the feelings, taking a moment to cup and fondle Roger’s balls as his grip is tight and he presses his cock deep into her mouth. Humming in encouragement, she swirls her tongue around the head, and Roger’s getting close, she can tell.

“That’s it, love,” she murmurs, pressing kisses down his cock as she wraps her fingers around it, her mouth finding his balls. Roger swears loudly, the moment she begins to suck, and his grip in her hair tightens, moving her head back to his cock. He’s leaning over, saying something Brian doesn’t quite catch, something about needing her, needing to be in her; either way, he gets it. The moment he comes hard down Ash’s throat, her hips stop moving as a way of steadying herself, and Brian’s gotta keep up the rhythm.

Finally spent, it seems the teasing edge has left Roger as he collapses back onto the bed, and Ash does the same, her hips moving, though she gives herself over to the way Brian’s filling her again and again, each time he buries himself inside of her, cock hitting deep and hard each time. The moment Roger’s moved back, Brian pressed a large, warm hand to the small of her back, pressing her hard into the mattress, her back arching under his touch, the new angle bringing a heady, appreciative hum from her, having moved past the point of even words and moans. 

“You’re bloody gorgeous,” Brian mutters, feeling himself getting close. Ash is whispering things against the mattress that Brian can’t quite catch, and when he asks her to repeat, it comes out as a strangled whimper.

“Fuck,  _harder, please harder_ ,” she moaned, and it was all Brian could do to hold her hard, nails leaving sharp indents in her hips, fucking her with all he had left in him as she all but sang his praises. When he lifts a hand to snake it between her legs, he can feel her begin to tremble.

“Come for us, come on Ash, come for us,” Brian’s words, the low gravely way in which he says them, it sends her over the edge for the second time that night, which is enough to set off Brian, who pulls out quickly, his cum hitting her back and ass as Ash trembles, held up only by the bed.

By the time Brian’s come down, having flopped himself on the bed beside her, he can feel Ash shaking beside him, and for the barest moment he’s worried he’s done something wrong, that she’s crying. But then she’s propping herself up on her elbows, laughing loud and content, grinning at Brian and then at Roger, who’s sitting against the headboard, watching them both with amusement.

“Can you guys help me to the bathroom? I need to wash and I’m afraid my legs might give out.” 

By the time she’s all washed and clean, both boys are back in their respective bedrooms after an awkward conversation about how they’re never going to mention this again.

“Brian?” What he’s not expecting is a soft knock at the door, and Ash wearing a towel peering into his room.

“Everything alright? You -?” He stands suddenly from where he’d been reading a paperback before bed, already in his pyjamas. He’s worried, like he’s going to have to have the same talk he’d had with Roger, except weirder and worse somehow. Instead, she crosses the room to him, cups his jaw with one hand while holding her towel still with the other, and she kisses him gently.

“Thank you,” and it’s said with a surprisingly sweet sincerity. 

“Of course,” he says automatically, mouth working on autopilot where his brain had frozen, “what are friends for, after all?” He half laughs, coming back to himself, and Ash grins, stepping away.

“Good night, Brian,” she tells him, making like she was about to head to the door, before Brian calls to her.

“Ash, can you try and keep it down from now on? It’s unfair now I know what I’m missing out on,” he half smiled, amusement shining in his eyes, grin only growing wider as Ash blushed as red as her hair. 

“Get earmuffs, perv,” she pulled her towel tighter around herself, trying to suppress a smile. She leaves after that, makes her way back to Roger’s room, and the rest of the night is quiet. 

It’s weird the next day, at least for Roger and Brian; Ash float around the apartment while she’s there like she’s on cloud nine, while the boys refuse to make eye contact. But then Brian makes an offhand joke about Ash’s height, about the home-made step, and Roger laughs, and Ash gets defensive about her height, but they’re both teasing her like normal, gentle and friendly, and it somehow just gets less and less weird as the days go on. 

Though, if he’s being honest, Brian might never get over those little, red shorts; thank god they were torn, he’s not sure what he might offer if he saw her in them again.


End file.
